Moon and Dino Forever Love
by misspinkyfoxx
Summary: Usagi leaves Mamoru, the Sailor Scouts, and her destiny as queen of future crystal Tokyo to live her new life in Reefside, California. Again I don't own power rangers or sailor moon. Warning: There may be some sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1 Serena's first day

Usagi graduated from college as a student of a music but wanted to live in the U.S.A. and detoured her destiny with Mamoru and as future Queen of Tokyo to start her new life in Reefside, California.

She took up her name Serenity into her American name: Serena and decided to put away her past life as Sailor Moon away.

Serena got a job at Reefside High School as soon as she was introduced into the building, Principal Randall provide her to make her teaching this class would be severe torture for the kids. While she was on break, her and Randall struck up a conversation.

"So Ms. Tsukino, I heard that you are still single." asked Randall

"Yes I am, I have no time to go searching for a man." replied Serena

"Hmm, I like your attitude. Always stay independent." said Randall

"Believe me Principal Randall, That's a promise that...I...will...keep. said Serena

"Ms Tsukino, Are you okay?" asked Randall.

Serena's mind dwell the voice of Elsa as her eyes landed on a man with a spikey hairdo, red shirt and tie, tan blazer, glasses, carrying a briefcase of a dinosaur symbol. Who is Dr. Thomas James Oliver aka Tommy Oliver the legendary Power Ranger.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Well, I better head back to class." said Serena

"OK, See you around." said Randall

Serena went back to her music class and saw her opportunity when she saw one of his students Kira Ford in her last period.

"Miss Ford, May I please speak with you privately?" asked Serena

"Yes, Ms Tsukino." pouted Kira thinking she's getting Detention. As soon as everyone else was gone, the two talked.

"So what do you want to talk about?" said Kira.

"You're not in trouble, I just want know about that teacher you were talking to." asked Serena.

"Who, Dr. Oliver?"

"Yes"

"What about him?"

"Well...truth is...that..uhh..well.."

Serena's face turned red hot.

"Gasp..you have a crush on him, do you?"asked Kira

"It's true!" Serena cried "But can you blame me? I mean Look at him. He's gorgeous, smart, handsome and sooooo sexy."

OMG! She really loves him. thought Kira.

"Kira, please help me win Dr. Oliver's heart. I'll do anything for you. Please Kira please." begged Serena.

Kira in her mind thinking about the rewards if she helps her; She can perform in front of the class or teach how to make your own rock band.

"Ok , I'll help you." said Kira

"Oh, Thank you Kira. I owe you one." said Serena.

Kira left the music room for the cybercafe.

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2 Kira the matchmaker

Kira met up with Ethan and Conner at Halely's cybercafe.

"Hey guys, You won't believe what I'm going to say." said Kira.

"Not now Kira, I just made it to level 23!" exclaimed Ethan.

"Whatever, so what's up Kira?" asked Conner sipping his soda.

"Yeah, what's the 411?"asked Halely

Trent sat down with the rest of them, he wants to hear this.

"Well, You know about that new music teacher?" Kira began.

"Ms. Serena Tsukino?" asked Trent.

"Yep, Anyway She asked me to help hook her up on a date with a certain someone."

"Oh yeah!, but wait why you?" asked Ethan.

"Because she asked me and if I do it right, she'll let perform in front of the music class."

"Cool! So, who's her love crush?" asked Conner still chugging his soda.

"Hold on to your hats..."warned Kira

"We're ready" they all said

"It's Dr. Oliver."

Conner spitted out his soda, Halely dropped the fruit smoothies, Trent fainted, and even Ethan heard and he crashed in his game.

"WHAT?!"

"It's true she really does love him. She was staring at him every time he passes by her class during break. So I have to get her a date."

"With Dr.O ?! Good luck." said Ethan

"I will." replied Kira and got up and left.

After she left, Conner said "How could ANYONE fall in love with Dr. O? That's NUTZ!"

To be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3 Tommy blushes

Saturday 10:00am 1992 Valencia Rd.

Kira went to Tommy's house to help him around the household and hook him up with Serena. But she needed to do it right, because Tommy is a proud, action, dinosaur-type bachelor.

"Uh, Dr. Oliver, You know about that new music teacher?" asked Kira

"Serena Tsukino?" replied Tommy

"Yes, Well it seems that she has quite an affection for you." said Kira

Tommy coughing on his Coffee, "Hold the phone Kira, You mean, she has a crush on me?!"

"Yup, You sly dinosaur bachelor you." cooed Kira.

"Wow! That's surprising!" replied Tommy blushing red.

"Aha! You like her too."

"Guilty."

"Well, Ask her out for Dinner or a cup of coffee."

"It's not that easy with a guy like me Kira."

"You can do it Dr.O, I know you can."

"OK, I'll ask her out Tommorow."

Kira smiled as her plan is working.

To be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4 The Call of the Date

Monday 12:00pm lunch break

Tommy and Serena were in the Teacher's Lounge enjoying their lunch. Tommy walked to and sat down next to her. Serena began to blush when she sees him. Tommy also blushed when he saw her.

Then after school Tommy was going down the steps with his students.

That's when Serena caught up to him, kisses him right on the cheek and slips something in his shirt pocket. She winked at Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent and walked away.

Tommy held his cheek and look at the paper strip that had her cell phone number on it.

"Whooooo ooo! Dr. O!" cried Conner

"Now that what I call Attraction Affection." cooed Kira

"So Doc, When's the Wedding?" asked Ethan playfully

"I knew that you and her make a perfect match." said Trent.

"Guys, Come on. Cut it out." ordered Tommy.

"This is your chance, You can finally ask her out on a date."nugged Kira

"Okay, Okay!" said Tommy

6:00pm Tital ave.

Serena was in her modern home, grading papers when she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello?" greeted Serena

"Ms. Tsukino?" said a voice

"Yes, Is this you Dr. Thomas James Oliver?"

"Yes and please call me Tommy." said Tommy

"Ok, Tommy and you can call me Serena."

"Ok, Serena I was wondering if you have any free time tomorrow, if you would like to join me for dinner."

"Yes! er I mean I think I can squeeze in you in."

"Cool, Let's say 7:00pm at that poetry restaurant near town."

"I'd like that."

"So until then, have a good night"

"Ok, You too." and they hung up.

"Yes!" cheered Serena

"Yes! Woo hoo!" cheered Tommy

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5 Tommy and Serena's Date

7:00pm at a poetry restaurant/bar.

Tommy and Serena were sitting at a table near the stage. Listening to soothing jazz music unaware the fact that the students were watching them especially Elsa who was glowing with envy.

"So, I heard that you have a hobby of collecting Dinosaur bones." said Serena.

"Yes, I do." replied Tommy

"What's your favorite?"

"Pterodactyl."

"Really? Me too!"

"Wow! So, what kind of music do you like?"

"Anything that is easy and calm like jazz or R&B."

"Hmm, interesting."

Serena just nodded as the waiter bring them their dinner. She order a ziti pasta with a garden salad while Tommy ordered a smoked salmon with a honey BBQ glaze and garden salad.

"Nothing's happening!"complained Ethan.

"These things take time man, chill out!" said Conner

"I hope Kira knows what she's doing." said Trent.

Kira decided to take the stage to do a poetry she calls: Two souls, Two hearts in incognito disguise.

"So this is the legendary Sailor Moon, Master Mesagog would be very pleased." thought Elsa as she returned to H.Q.

"What's Kira doing up there?" asked Serena

"Looks like she reciting a poem, Let's take a listen." replied Tommy

After Kira has recited her poem, the twosome left the restaurant and drove off towards Serena's house.

"Thank you Tommy, I had wonderful time with you tonight." said Serena

"Likewise." replied Tommy

"Catch you around sometime?"

"Yeah, Ok."

"Well Good night." and Serena kisses him on the lips that left him speechless.

Tommy was lost as he was staring at her walking back to her house.

"G...good night." said Tommy as Serena went back inside her home as she held her heart in her chest. Tommy cheered, fell in his students arms and sighed that he never felt so alive. Serena was about to get ready for bed, when she heard a strange voice

"Hello Serena..."

"*Gasp* You!" Squealed Serena.

To be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6 Drama

"Mamoru?! What are you doing here in Reefside? and How did you find me?" exclaimed Serena who is looking quite scared.

"Well, Luna always put a tracking device on your brooch and second, I want you to come back to Tokyo with me, Usako." explained Mamoru.

"Will you stop calling me your Usako?! I left because the Sailor Scouts rejected me as their leader, and worse you cheated on me with Michiru. So it's over between us, find yourself another queen!" Serena argued.

"Look, I know that you are feeling mad about that happening to you, but that was in the past, just please come back."

"Too late Mamoru, I'm actually happy with the way my life is now. New friends, New job, and a new boyfriend.

"NEW BOYFRIEND?!" hollered Mamoru

"Yes, his name is Dr. Thomas James Oliver. He's a paleontologist and a high school science teacher.

"Oh okay, Since I cheated on you, you don't think I'm worthy."

"I'm sorry Mamoru but you broke my heart first so karma comes back around."

"Ok I'll just let you go your own way. I'm leaving." and with that Mamoru left and Serena went to bed relieved.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7 Can you keep a secret

Conner and Ethan drove Serena to Dr. Oliver's house to have a chat about getting know her a lot better and why Dr. Oliver is a good man for her. While Conner was going to get some tea, Serena looked around and came across the secret hatch that leads to the dino lab.

"Wow!" said Serena

"Aaaahhhh! Ms .Tsukino! Don't go in there!" cried Ethan

Too Late. Serena went down into the lab, looking around at dinosaur bones, computer data, and Tommy's video diary of being a Power Ranger.

"Oh my god! He's a Power Ranger!" said Serena quietly

"I didn't want to you know about that."

Serena gasped and turned around to see Tommy standing in the middle of the room.

"Tommy! Uh... I was just...I mean..." she stammered

"Save it, you must probably hate me now." said Tommy disappointed.

"What?! You would think I'll hate you just for this? Never! I knew that there's something special about you Tommy Oliver and I found it. I love you, no matter what you are."

"So you accept me for who I was and am? And keep it a secret?"

"Read my lips"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Cheered Conner, Kira, and Ethan.

"We can't, you guys ruined it." said Serena "But can all of you keep a secret too?"

"Sure, What's your secret?" Asked Tommy

Serena stood in front of them and pulled her brooch out of her pocket. "MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!" And in a instant Serena was transformed into her alter ego the solider of love and justice Sailor Moon.

"Y-y-you're Sailor Moon?!" they all said.

"Yes I am." And she told them the whole story of her adventures as Sailor Moon, how the Sailor Scouts betrayed her, and her destiny as queen of future crystal Tokyo was crumbled after her Mamoru cheated on her and broke her heart.

"Wow, No wonder you came to live here in Reefside." said Conner

"Now I feel like I'm a complete failure as heroine of justice." sniffles Serena

Tommy lifted her up by the chin and comfort her. "I don't think you're a failure, you are a spectacular, wonderful, young woman and I love you just the way you are." he replied.

"Really?"she asked

"Read MY lips." said Tommy

Tommy held her in his arms hugging her tight, stroking her cheek, and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. Serena felt the kiss, sparks were in her head, and both of their hearts were pounding.

"Awww" said the students.

So that's how Tommy and Serena became a couple from different lives but they decided to never look back at the past.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8 Bedtime Snuggle

After 2 years, Tommy and Serena became so close. Kira was the one to be thankful and as thanks, Serena let her perform in class as many times she wants with her permission.

Soon enough on a Friday afternoon, Serena, Halely, and Kira were helping out Dr.O with a few little things decided to have a little girl chat.

"So Serena, I see you and Tommy are a officially a couple." said Halely

"Yeah, even Principal Randall knows and she's cool with it." replied Serena

"Sooooo Did you guys get it on?" Asked Kira

"What?" Asked Serena

"You know did you guys do it?"

"Y..you mean..? Oh! Good gracious No!"

"Aww man! What are you waiting for?" Asked Halely.

"I don't know, we're just not that way." replied Serena

"Whatever." they both said

Later in the evening...

Serena was finishing up the last bit of files of the dino eggs reboot function when she couldn't stop staring at Tommy who was shirtless exercising. He was turning her on.

"Uh oh it's getting late I better head home." she said

"Woah! there my sweet blonde cupcake, I don't want you driving in the darkness at night. Why don't you stay here for the weekend? " asked Tommy hugging her.

"I don't want to be a burden." replied Serena

"Please? It is a dark night and I do have a spare guest room."

"Well...Ok but I don't have any spare clothes with me."

"Leave that to me."

Soon enough the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, I ordered some Pizza tonight for dinner." said Tommy

"Sounds good." replied Serena staring at his abdominals.

Tommy looking at Serena and giggled "Hey, Are you checking out my Abs?"

Serena gasped and turned bright pink. The doorbell rang again. Tommy went to answer it, paid for the Pizza, and went back to the living room with Serena. They were both eating and watching That 70's show.

Finally, the twosome went upstairs and Tommy led Serena to the guest bedroom and gives her one of his old T-shirts. After that he went to the Bathroom to take a shower.

Serena went the guest Bathroom to use the Toilet as she relieved herself from her bladder, she was daydreaming that Tommy would make love to her.

After she was done, she came back to the Room only to find Tommy wet nothing but a towel around his waist. She giggles as he turn bright red.

"Uh Can you look the other way?! please?" asked Tommy and Serena turned her head and put on the T-shirt he handed to her.

"Will you be Ok? or Would you like to sleep in my Bed tonight?"

"Yes, Because Sometimes I'm afraid in the dark."

So Tommy let Serena sleep with him in his bed. (Don't worry No Sex) and held her tightly throughout the night as she snuggled closer to his chest.


	9. Chapter 9 Captured

Serena felt like she was the luckiest woman in the world because other than being happy in Reefside, she just spent the weekend with her one and only man. Tommy Oliver.

She was teaching the class one day until she saw something in the sky and landed somewhere in the city.

Serena thinks that it's from the Negaverse. Luckily, everyone was dismissed for today so she drove to her home and saw a pinkish glow in her garden. She came face to face with a pink dino gem.

"Wow!" said Serena "I got get this to Tommy and the others right away." Serena puts the dino gem in her purse. Just when she was about to leave, she got captured by the Tyrana Drones.

"Aaaahhhh LET ME GO!" she screamed but they took her away.

Mesagog's lab

Zeltrax: My lord, We have Sailor Moon and the dino gem.

Mesagog: Good. Now go and take Elsa's new monster, I'll stay here with the gem.

Zeltrax: What about Miss Sailor Moon?

Mesagog: Give this Ransom note to Dr. Oliver, that he will give up his Dino Gems if he wants to see his precious Sailor Moon again.

As exactly the Rangers came to save the day but Zeltrax evens the odds and captures all the Rangers and Tommy tries to fight Mesagog.

"NO! RANGERS!" cried Sailor Moon

Mesagog had a evil laser for Tommy and sets it for hyperdeath.

"Wait, Mesagog...here" said Sailor Moon defeatedly gave him the pink dino gem.

"You're willing to risk this gem and give up your freedom for this man?" said Mesagog

"Yes, you'll have me just let him and the other Rangers go."replied Sailor Moon

Mesagog: Fine, let them go.

"Serena, No!" Tommy shouted

"I'm sorry Tommy, I love you but I don't want to see you get killed."

Tommy disappeared within the Invisa Portals with the rest of the Rangers.

Mesagog: Now with that said and done, I don't mean to be rude to the ex-future Queen of Crystal Tokyo, but you will make a perfect bride for me.

"As you wish, Mesagog" said Sailor Moon sadly

Meanwhile...

The City of Reefside was safe again but Tommy still felt heartbroken.

"Hey Doc, are you Ok?" asked Conner

Silience..

"Dr.O, Don't worry, we'll figure out a way to get her back." said Ethan

"Guys, why don't we leave him alone for awhile until he's back into action."said Kira.

The next day...

Music Class wasn't the same without Serena and Kira couldn't perform on school grounds or in class. After School at Halely's cybercafe, Halely gather up the Ranger teens and went to Dr. Oliver 's house.

"I've just received this Today."said Halely revealing the device that communicate hologram.

Zeltrax: Rangers, you should know that your precious Sailor Moon is about to subject to an arranged marriage ceremony to be in wedlock with our powerful leader Mesagog.

Tommy felt anger in his blood.

Zeltrax: Try to interrupt the wedding, and you'll shall be destroyed.

Tommy threw the device at the wall and it crashed.

"Dr. Oliver! Calm down! At least we know that she's safe." said Trent

"Yeah, that's why we plan an ambush on Mesagog, while you rescue her." chimed Conner

"Good Idea, let's go." said Tommy


	10. Chapter 10 A New Power

Green Forest: The wedding was taking place. All Tyrana Drones, Zeltrax, monsters, and Elsa showed up. Mesagog stood waiting for Sailor Moon to come.

She appeared right in front of him dressed in a Dark black and green Bridal gown with tears in her eyes.

An evil preacher perform the ceremony, he asked Mesagog if would take Sailor Moon to be his unholy wife.

Mesagog: I do.

Then the preacher asked Sailor Moon to take Mesagog as her unholy king. As soon as she about to say I do, there was a explosion of lasers. The Rangers attacked the monsters while Tommy fought against Zeltrax.

Soon he came in touch with Sailor Moon.

"My love!" said Tommy.

"Tommy! You came back for me!" squealed Serena.

Together Tommy and Serena escaped from the clutches from Mesagog along with the pink dino gem.

Back at Tommy's house in the dino lab...

"Just rest Serena, I'll be back for you."said Tommy.

"Ok" replied Serena.

The monster that they're fighting came from Serena's dark dress. The Vampire Bride. Elsa who is taking advantage of this is attacking Tommy.

"Oh No, Tommy's in trouble! But what can I do? My power of the silver crystal can only defeat those who are in the Negaverse." thought Serena

Then her prayer has been answered, the pink dino gem was glowing by her coming closer to it. The Pink Dino Gem contains the Love and Courage of a Warrior like a Saber-Tooth Tiger.

Halely was keeping an eye on the Rangers failed to see Serena coming to the gem but now she's sees the glow.

"Miss Serena Tsukino! No!" Shouted Halely.

Too Late. Serena grabbed the gem and the powers have already absorbed into her body.

"Halely, Take Over." ordered Sailor Moon

"But.." stammered Halely

"Just do it!" she ordered again

In the City...

Tommy was still battling Elsa but Zeltrax even the odds.

Zeltrax: You may have saved your fair maiden Tommy Oliver, but you can not escape from your destruction.

"I'm not giving up you two." said Tommy weakly.

Elsa: You're a fool Black Ranger, prepare to be destroyed.

Elsa's powers were blocked by unknown force from behind the wreckage. There walking to the scene was Sailor Moon.

"Lay one hand on my man, you're a dead witch."she threatened

Aww, How sweet Little Miss Sailor Moon to rescue. Don't make me laugh!

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you"

Serena flicked her wrist and morpher appeared

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!"

In a instant of Pink flash, Sailor Moon was dressed suited up in a pink dino battle costume with a pink Saber tiger helmet.

"DINO THUNDER! PINK RANGER!"

All the Rangers looked down at the new Ranger even Tommy was amazed.

Zeltrax: No! The Pink Dino Gem!

"Straight up." replied Serena drawing her Saber Crystal Sword and began to fight Zeltrax and Elsa like no mercy for the evil until Zeltrax and Elsa retreated.

Sailor Moon turn her sword into a wand.

"Eclipse thunderstorm. Strike Now!"

"Wow!" said the Rangers

"Heart Wave. Flow Now!"

"Awsome!"

"Moon and Dino Power Storm Attack!" "FULL POWER!"

And the Vampire Bride couldn't take all the those hits and at the final attack she was totally destroyed.

Mesagog: (growls in anger) I can't believe that has been Sailor Scout is now a Power Ranger! I will make her my queen, no matter what it takes.


	11. Chapter 11 She's one of them Now

Tommy's house 6:00pm

Serena was glad that she was back with Tommy and the biggest surprise was that all her living stuff from her house came to his house because Tommy asked her to live with him. Serena hugged him that meant Yes.

Halely made a communicator morphin bracelet for Serena with her moon symbol and her dino gem. Serena also let Tommy absorb the power of her Silver Crystal as the silvery white arura surrounded them.

The others left the 2 lovebirds alone but Trent and Kira stayed behind as they decided to see some Ballroom Dancing.

Kira pulled out the Radio and set the song which was All my love by Phil Perry and Renee diggs.

"Oh, I love this song." said Serena

"Me too. Want to Dance?" asked Tommy reaching for her hand.

"Oh I don't dance, I never danced."

"If I can absorb some jewel power, then you can Dance."

They began to dance slowly but still kept in the beat while Trent dim the lights to set the mood.

Kira was cooking dinner for the couple because she knows Tommy and his cooking, DISASTER! Serena will throw up in just seconds.

Just then, the song ended and Tommy and Serena finished their dance with a kiss. They went upstairs to find rose petals all over the steps and upstairs floor only to find Trent dressed as a waiter.

"Dr. Oliver, Ms. Tsukino, Please follow me to your table." said Trent

They followed him to the outdoor patio table.

"Miss Ford has cooked up some delicious Lemon Garlic Angel Hair Pasta with some delicate Shrimp, zested with some White Wine." explained Trent

"Hmm, Sounds Delicious" said Serena

"Likewise" said Tommy as they took their seats.

"Care for some Champagne?"asked Trent

"Yes, Please" they both replied

He poured some into the glass flutes and Tommy and Serena clinked their glasses.

Kira came out with their dinner placed as a real waitress.

"Enjoy your Dinner, you two." she winked.

They enjoyed the dinner and dessert which was a Brownie fudge Sundae for two.

After awhile Trent took Kira home; Tommy and Serena both thanked them for tonight as they drove off into the night, letting Serena and Tommy go back inside the house.


	12. Chapter 12 Sweet Seduction

Spring break:

The Rangers were hanging out in Dr. Oliver's house. Serena was in training computer activated by Halely and Ethan. Watching her fighting turned Tommy on, she looked so sexy when she sweat.

"Man, Now I can tell why you love her Dr. O." said Conner

"Oh yeah, she's smoking!" said Ethan

"Agreed" said Tommy

Kira looking over at Serena asked Tommy if he is going to propose to her.

"I don't have enough money to buy her a ring" replied Tommy

"Leave that to us." said Kira and she went back to her guitar.

"Well, Dr. Oliver, time to take you to next step." said Trent

"Which is..?"asked Tommy

"Seduction."

"Wha...?!"

"Don't worry we'll help you Doc."

That Evening...

Serena and Tommy finished dinner but Trent, Conner, and Ethan helped Tommy set the mood for a sweet seductive scene.

First Ethan lit up a few candles and dim the lights,

Second, Trent put on Grover Washington Jr: Just the Two of us on the record player.

Third the boys using their dino powers to bring the moon closer to the house and spelling Serena's name with the stars in the sky.

Finally, there was a plate of Chocolate covered Strawberries placed in front of the table along with some grape wine.

"Thank you Fellas, I'll take it from here." Tommy whispered

"Good Evening, You Two." winked Conner leaving

Just then Serena arrived.

"Hi honey, Wow! I'd never seen the moon so up close before." she said

"Well It's here now, so let's not spoil this wonderful night." said Tommy massaging her hair seductively.

"T..T..Tommy..." whimpered Serena.

"Shhh...Don't talk just sit down and relax." replied Tommy as sat her down and brought a chocolate strawberry to her lips.

Serena bit on the strawberry as the chocolate melt inside her mouth and ate the strawberry with one gulp. She did the same thing to him. After that they share a sip of the grape wine from each other glass.

After a while Tommy carried Serena to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He touchs her cheek and trails his fingers from her face all the way to her blouse. He unbuttons it to reveal her lavender daisies bra.

Serena felt like she was embarrassed but she felt ecstasy when Tommy caresses her body with his hands and unzips her skirt. Tommy lifted her up and blouse fell off her body to the bed and her wrists. The skirt barely showed her thighs and panties.

Serena reached for him and untie his Karate belt and removes his robe touching his chest while kissing him on the lips. Tommy then carried her to his bathroom and turned on the shower.

Serena was trapped between Tommy and the shower wall with the sprayer wetting their bodies and soaping their bodies as they continue to make love in the shower.

As soon as they were done, they headed back to the bedroom.

"I never knew..." whispered Serena

"Never knew what?" asked Tommy

"Never thought I would find love again and for once I felt it. I want to stay like this always and forever."

"Me too, I love you Serena."

"I love you too Tommy."


	13. Chapter 13 More Drama and Sweet Love

Serena woke up clutching the sheets to her body as memories of last night came back to her mind. She strokes Tommy's hair and face lovingly. She decided since Tommy treats her nicely, it was her turn to return the favor. Serena got dressed, wrote a clue on the nightstand, and kisses Tommy on the cheek.

Serena headed to the Mall to go clothes shopping for black shirts, pants, etc. As she came out of the stores, she heard a violent voice.

"USAGI TSUKINO!"

Serena turned around and saw her ex-friends: The Sailor Scouts.

Serena rolled her eyes and calmly said

"What do all of you want?"

"You're living here instead of in Crystal Tokyo. What about your future with Mamoru? And what about Chibiusa?" argued Lita.

"Look, you guys are the ones who choose this. You no longer wish for me be your leader, Luna always been a nag with me about my powers and strips me back to Eternal power and Mamoru cheated on me with Mirchiu." replied Serena

"Yeah but..." said Minako

"Enough, Ok I moved on with my life. I got a job, new friends, and a new boyfriend who I need to get back to. Goodbye Sailor Scouts." said Serena

Ami, Rei, Lita, and Minako saw as their crybaby friend they've knew grew up into a independent woman and walked away.

Back at Tommy's house:

Serena made it just in time before Tommy woke up. She put all of the clothes that she bought for him in his closet and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Tommy woke up and saw the clue: Look in closet.

He laughed and got up to look in his closet to find to his surprise he has a black ranger wardrobe fit for a king. So he wore one of the new shirts and a pair of the new jeans.

Tommy had a rose bouquet behind his back and went to the Dino lab where she was in his chair. He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Well, I guess this is you saying Thanks for the new wardrobe." giggled Serena

"You read my mind." replied Tommy

"I better leave to your work."

Tommy grabs her hand and shook his head no. Serena blushed as Tommy pulls her back to him and lifted her up on to his lap. Serena was so hot as they french kiss until Halely came into the lab.

"Uhhh...Is this a Bad time?" asked Halely coming from the corner.

"Oh no, come on in Halely." said Serena rubbing her nose with Tommy's as she climbed off his lap and Tommy spanked her.

"Sly fox." mumbled Serena

Just in time Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent came into the cybercafe. As the rangers enjoyed the time of their lives.


	14. Chapter 14 The Proposal

Ethan saw how Serena is relaxing by cuddling up to Tommy. So he sought out Halely.

"Halely, Do you know the best place to get a rare diamond?" asked Ethan.

"Why, what for?" asked Halely.

Ethan nudge and Halely looks at Tommy and Serena.

"Oh.."

Soon, Conner came up to Halely and Ethan.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" asked Conner

"We're trying to help Dr. Oliver propose to Ms. Tsukino." replied Ethan

"Oh, that's easy." chimed Trent "All he has to say is: Serena I love you, I need you, Please say that you'll marry me?"

"True. But you need a diamond engagement ring so she can treasure it." replied Kira

"Well You can find some at Reefside Crystal Cavern." answered Halely

"Cool!" they all said and they left for the cavern.

Mesagog's lab:

Zeltrax: What are those Rangers doing now?

Elsa: They are searching for a diamond for Sailor Moon.

Mesagog: Hmm... Keep an eye on them.

Zeltrax and Elsa: Yes, Master.

The Ranger teens came to the Caverns and went inside to look for a perfect diamond. They failed to see Luna, Artemis, and Diana in human form spying on the Rangers.

Conner finding a entrance to the diamond cavern.

"Jackpot!" he exclaimed

"Found it?" asked Ethan

"Yep."

"Alright guys, let's split up and find a diamond for Ms. Tsukino. said Trent

"They're going to find a diamond for Usagi?" asked Luna

"Probably for a science project, But let's keep an eye on them."replied Artemis.

Back with the Teens..

"Found one! This will be perfect for Dr. Oliver to give to Ms. Tsukino. said Kira finding a medium 4-Karat diamond.

"Good, let's head back to the lab." said Trent

The Next day...

Everyone was back in school after the break.

Ethan, Conner, and Trent saw Tommy and went up to him.

"Hey Dr.O, guess what?" said Conner

"What?" asked Tommy

Ethan pulled out a black velvet box to reveal the diamond engagement ring that they made at the jewelry store.

Tommy saw the ring. "How did you guys get the money for this ring?"

"We didn't buy it, we made it ourselves." replied Trent

"We went to the Reefside Caverns and found the diamond, then we had my uncle make it into an engagement ring." said Ethan

"If our plan works, at break Kira would tell Ms. Tsukino to come to Principal Randall's office and that's when you make your move." said Conner

Soon enough, kids were about to head down for lunch but before Kira headed out the door, she came up to Serena.

"Ms. Tsukino, uhm there's someone waiting for you in Principal Randall's office." she said

"Ok, You may go Kira."replied Serena

Kira went on but hid down the stairs to watch Serena coming down and proceeding to Ms. Randall's Office.

"Ms. Randall, you wanted to see me?" asked Serena

But instead of Randall, Tommy appeared from the seat.

"Oh Tommy, It's you. What are doing here?"

All of their students were crowding at the doorway even Cassidy and Devin are getting a full scoop.

"Serena, you've been an inspiration in my head and in my heart and I feel like the time is right. I want you to know that I love you so very much and I want to spend the rest of our lives together." said Tommy.

"Woah! but what do you mean by that Tommy? My only wish is to make you happy." answered Serena

"You will, if only the answer is yes."

"What's the question?"

"Serena Tsukino..."

The whole crowd oohed and gasped as Tommy got down on one knee and pulled out the diamond ring the Teens made. Serena was surprised and gasped.

"Will you marry me?"

Serena had tears in her eyes and looked at Tommy and the diamond.

"Yes! Yes Thomas Oliver I will marry you! " squeaked Serena

The crowd cheered as Tommy slipped the ring on her finger and Serena kissed him wrapping her arms around him as she lifted her Left foot.

Tommy picked her up and twirl her around, Serena's shoes flew off but she didn't care.

"Mission Accomplished." cheered the Rangers


	15. Chapter 15 Double Trouble

Tokyo, Japan

"She's WHAT?!" screamed the Sailor Scouts.

"Yes, I'm afraid Our Queen is engaged to that legendary Power Ranger Dr. Thomas Oliver."chirped Diana

Mamoru and Seyia felt their blood boil but Haruka and the Sailor Starlights try to calm them down.

"She can't do that!" exclaimed Ami

"We've got to stop her." said Setsuna

"Guys, Wait this is her choice and her future." said Haruka "Can't we just...?"

"NO!" Shouted the Sailor Scouts as they transformed and teleported to Reefside.

Mesagog's lab

Mesagog: NO! SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE MY BRIDE! NOT DR. OLIVER'S!

Zeltrax: I know you are disappointed my lord so Elsa and I will destroy them to ease your pain.

Mesagog: Just Destroy Dr. Oliver keep Sailor Moon, I'll teach her not reject me as her king.

Zeltrax: As you wish, Master.

Halely's cybercafe

Tommy and Serena entered and the crowd was cheering and applauding for them.

"Hey, It's the Happy Couple! Congratulations!" announced Devin

"A Toast to Dr. Oliver and Ms. Tsukino on their engagement. Cheers." said Trent

Tommy and Serena thanked everyone and sat on the couch. Where Cassidy was jumping in front of them.

"So you two lovebirds teachers, is it going to be a big wedding?" asked Cassidy

"Well, No, we both agreed for just wanted a simple beach wedding ceremony. replied Tommy

"Ok, And what about Children?"

"We just have to wait and see." replied Serena

"Are you gonna continue to teach at Reefside High?"

"Cassidy, please let them be. They just want to take this opportunity to spend some alone time." said Kira shooing her away.

The twosome left the cybercafe and drove off to be alone. First They went to the Arcade, next, to a carnival, Finally they came across a cliff near the ocean, Tommy picked up a daisy and tucks it in her hair near her ear. (music: You already know by Jem and the Holograms.)

As soon they were about to kiss, Zeltrax and Elsa appeared. Tommy saw them and protected Serena

Elsa: Awww how adorable Dr. Oliver and Sailor Moon, a perfect couple.

Zeltrax: Well it's such a shame that Dr. Oliver has to be eliminated for our master to marry Sailor Moon.

"Dream on." they both replied as they fighting the Tyrana Drones. Zeltrax try to take Serena but Tommy kicked him off.

"Touch her, and you die Zeltrax." said Tommy.

"Dr. O! Ms. Tsukino!" shouted Kira as the rest of the Rangers showed up transformed already for battle. Tommy and Serena escaped in the Jeep until the Sailor Scouts all showed up.

"Uh-Oh! Double Trouble!" muttered Serena

"Sailor Moon, Enough is enough! You are coming back to Tokyo, and you will marry Mamoru!" shouted Sailor Mars

"Ugh, this again?! Look, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not going to be his wife or queen. He cheated on me and now I got a new fiancée that'll never hurt me." replied Serena

"Oh yeah?" said Sailor Jupiter

"OAK EVOLUTION."

Serena easily avoided the attack.

"Huh?!"

"As you can tell, I have learned how to counter attack and avoid your attacks, but thanks for frying the Tyrana Drones."

The Scouts looked amazed. Tommy was still battling Zeltrax that when he decided to transform.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!"

Tommy was once again the Black Ranger and helping his students until Mesagog himself appeared. The Rangers were out numbered but at least the Tyrana Drones were defeated thanks to the Sailor Scouts.

"Give up?" laughed Serena

But she was grabbed by Mesagog. "Hey, Let me go! Get your hands off me, Mesagog!

Mesagog: No way my lovely, You're all mine.

Tommy saw Mesagog kidnapping Serena and growled to Extreme Dino Power and fought off Mesagog with his Brachio Staff until Mesagog and Zeltrax were Vanquished and Elsa returned to normal.

"Tommy! Are you okay?" asked Serena

"Yeah, as long you're safe." replied Tommy.

"I'll deal with them."

"So you are Dr. Oliver."called Tuxedo Mask. (aka Mamoru)

"Yes, and you're the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask that Serena no longer desires." replied Tommy

"Yes and you're not leaving here with my Usako!"

"Yours? She dumped you because you slept with her friend Sailor Neptune."

"Why you...!"

"Don't you hurt him!" Shouted Serena flicking her wrist.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!"

Serena instantly transformed as the Pink Saber-Tooth Dino thunder Power Ranger.

"SAILOR MOON?! YOU'RE A POWER RANGER?"

"Yes, I am. And proud to be one with the true love of my life." replied Sailor Moon

"Setsuna, I leave Crystal Tokyo in your hands. I wish to step down as role to be Queen."

"Understood, but what..." said Sailor Pluto

"Don't worry about Chibiusa, her physical form is frozen in the future, she'll unthaw and she will be queen."

So Sailor Uranus and Pluto took the others home. While Mesagog still standing charged at Tommy but Sailor Moon using her Saber Crystal Sword uses her magic from the Silver crystal, Dino gem and her energy all combine with a Ranma 1/2 technique.

"HIRYU SHOTEN HA, UNIVERSE BLAST!"

Mesagog screamed and in a instant Anton Mercer was set free and Mesagog was destroyed.

Sailor Moon breathed heavily and cool her fire.

"Wow!" said Ethan

"Amazing!" said Kira

"Incredible!" said Trent

"Dr. O, your fiancée is a hardcore Babe!" exclaimed Conner

"You did well, Serena." praised Tommy

"I couldn't live my life without you." replied Serena kissing him.

"Oh, Get a Room! You two!" said Halely calling from the communicator.


	16. Chapter 16 Sexy Lemon

Serena felt her shoulders were to ache. She's been through a very tough battle and she destroyed Mesagog.

Now she's a Power Ranger, a music teacher, and a fiancée to Tommy Oliver. Speaking of which, she was sitting at the mirror, he sat behind her, and begins kissing and massaging her shoulders.

"Hmmm, that feels good." said Serena

"Yeah?" asked Tommy

"Yeah." replied Serena as she was going to let her pigtails loose to brush her hair but, Tommy already took one of her pigtails out, picks up her hairbrush, and brushes her long blonde hair.

"Tommy, you know I can brush my own hair." said Serena smiling

"No way Babe, I'm not letting you lifting up another finger. After what you did with Mesagog and the Sailor Scouts, you need to relax." replied Tommy as he continued to brush her hair and started to undo the other pigtail and brush that amount of long hair.

When he was finished, he put something around Serena's neck. A diamond crystalline heart necklace.

"Tommy, It's beautiful." said Serena hugging him .

"And now I want to give you 2 presents. The 1st one is this." She had a velvet gift box.

Tommy opened the box and saw it was Gold chain with a black Brachio shaped jewel on it that Serena put it around his neck. He thanked kissing her on the cheek.

"Now for your 2nd present" said Serena sliding herself up to Tommy removing her black robe and revealing her white tiger lace negligee.

Tommy purred like the tiger, as he brought Serena closer to him, luckily for Serena, he was shirtless and she felt his muscles and his Abs.

Tommy hissed at her soft touch. He touchs her all over as Serena straddles his hips and kisses him on lips while she moaned as Tommy squeezes her breasts and unties her negligee.

The top part fell and pool at Serena's hips, leaving her in only a pair of white lace panties. She slid down, unzips his pants, pulling his boxers down a little till she came face to face with his shaft and kisses it, licks it, and suck it.

Tommy couldn't take it anymore Serena being in charge. He squirted in her mouth and Serena swallowed it. Then Tommy puts her on the bed under the covers, kissing and touching all over her body until he came in contact with her panties.

With his teeth, he carefully slid Serena's panties off her thighs and she lifted her heels so that they easily slid off.

Tommy parted her legs and rubbed her clit sexually and soft.

Serena squirmed but kept absolutely still as Tommy licked her clit and her juices were spilled out as he tasted her.

"You're Delicious, Babe."said Tommy

"You tasted good too." replied Serena

Tommy laughed as he picked her up and positioned himself between her legs. Serena held onto Tommy as he puts her on his shaft and bounces her.

Both were panting for air as they continue this maneuver after awhile they both were on the bed and Tommy continues to go inside her until they collapsed on the bed, both out of breath and both soaked with sweat.

"Of all the wonders I've seen, I never looked upon anything as beautiful as you. I love you Serena." said Tommy

"I love you too Tommy." replied Serena kissing his chest before falling asleep in his arms.

Tommy held Serena and thought about today. This was truly a blessing of his life as he kisses Serena's forehead before he turned off the lights and went to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17 Kidnapped!

Mamoru growled in Anger as he watched Serena and Tommy planning their wedding on the viewing globe. Laughing and enjoying the good life she has.

The Veteran Rangers received the invitation to the Wedding along with the Sailor Scouts who now accepted Serena's new decision, powers, and Tommy as her fiancée.

"I Can't Stand it! I'm not letting that Power Ranger take the woman I'd deserted my love for. I want her back as my Bride!" said Mamoru

"Perhaps we can join forces..."

Mamoru turned around and saw Zeltrax.

Zeltrax: All we need to do is to destroy the Power Rangers Veteran teacher, Dr. Tommy Oliver.

"Why, him?" asked Mamoru

Zeltrax: Because he's the one who destroyed the life of my Master and he's the one who is engaged to her and swept her off her feet.

"Enough! What's in this for me?" said Mamoru

Zeltrax: You'll be the strongest, most powerful man in all the universe. And my vengeance against Dr. Oliver will be complete.

"Ok, if only I can have my Usako." explained Mamoru

Zeltrax: Agreed.

And so Mamoru transformed into Dark Endymion and together with Zeltrax decided to defeat the Power Rangers and take Sailor Moon as their own.

Back in Reefside

Tommy and Serena were teaching in school when an old friend popped into the school and waited for Tommy.

The Bell rings and the students were dismissed Tommy gathered his papers and was surprised to see his old buddy.

"Hey Tommy, long time no see."

"Jason, Old buddy! How did you find me here?" said Tommy

"Andros told me that you'd be here and you were the Black Ranger." replied Jason

"Yep"

"And Rumor has it that you fell in love with a music teacher who was the Sailor Scout's leader: Sailor Moon (aka Serena Tsukino.)

"Yes, I was just about to go get her. Come on, I can't wait for you guys to meet."

Serena gather up her things and left her classroom and met Tommy and Jason.

"Hi honey, who's your friend?" asked Serena

"Serena, I want you to meet my Old pal Jason Lee Scott, he was a Power Ranger too. Jase, this my fiancée Serena Tsukino." said Tommy

"Please to meet you, Mr. Lee Scott" replied Serena

"Likewise, and please call me Jason. So you're his Fiancée? Well, I'm happy for the two of you. When's the Wedding?" asked Jason

"June 12th" replied Tommy

"Good, Can I come?"

"Of Course, Jase."

The 2 senior rangers walked to Tommy's Jeep until they were teleported to another part of the universe.

The Ranger teens, Halely, and Serena came back to the dino lab only to find that Tommy and Jason have been kidnapped.

Sailor Saturn told them that Prince Endymion has joined forces with Zeltrax and has Tommy and Jason.

The Rangers and Sailor Moon all transformed into the Power Rangers and Sailor Pluto teleported them to Crystal Tokyo.


	18. Chapter 18 The Final Battle

Tommy and Jason have already transformed into the Gold Zeo Ranger and Black Ranger. They tried to fight Zeltrax but due Dark Endymion, the duo were unstoppable.

Just then, the Rangers and Sailor Moon showed up and even out the odds.

"Dr. O! Are you okay?" asked Trent

"I'm fine, now let's bag these creeps" said Tommy

The Rangers fought off Zeltrax for now but they still have to deal with Dark Endymion who pushes them to the ground with the gravity. The Sailor Scouts tried to beat him with their attacks but he reversed the attacks on them.

Sailor Moon tries to get them back up until she was snatched by Endymion.

"You see Sailor Moon, you don't want this to happen, do you?" says Endymion "But you wouldn't go back to us, you wanted to be with this pathetic Power Ranger.

Now if you have a change of heart, I can make all of this over and everyone can go free if you agreed to marry me, be my queen, and never and I mean Never see that wash out Dr. Oliver again. Just one word, Usako."

Serena eyes popped and glowed a furious hot pink. Endymion felt her her rumble.

"NNNNEEEEVVVVEEEERRRR!" screamed Sailor Moon as she broke his grip.

Sailor Moon attacked right and left as she went into Maximum Drive Dino Mode.

"Woah! Dr. O, I thought you said only Power Rangers can go into Super Dino Mode." said Ethan

"I did. With all the power of the Sailor Scouts, her Silver Crystal, all of us, and the love she has for me. Made her go to the Max. explained Tommy.

HIRYU SHOTEN HA! UNIVERSE BLAST!

And in a instant Dark Endymion was coughing up blood.

"I will always love you, Usako." he said weakly

"Go to Hell." said Sailor Moon as she blasted his heart crystal.

"You were Incredible Ms. Tsukino!" cheered Kira.

"You were on Fire when you beat that Guy!" said Ethan

Zeltrax: Don't speak too soon.

Zeltrax grew gigantic and that's Tommy's cue.

"Brachio Zord!"

The Brachio Zord appeared with all the Dino Zords as the Rangers form the MegaZord.

Sailor Moon wasn't left out. She knows Halely made a Zord for her too but she decided to wait for the right moment. Tommy and the 4 rangers fought Zeltrax with all their but he was too strong for them.

Sailor Moon whistles the Hunger Games MockingJay whistle and the ground rumble of the arrival of the Saber-Tooth Dino Zord.

The Sailor Scouts jaws dropped, Jason fainted, even the Power Rangers and Zeltrax were amazed.

"DANG!" exclaimed the Rangers

"Woah Mama! Serena? Is that you in that Zord?" asked Tommy

"You know it Babe." replied Sailor Moon

"Tiger Laser Roar Flash!"

"Moon and Dino ThunderStorm! Strike Now!"

"Heart Wave! Flow Now!"

Zeltrax was blinded, strucked, and blown away. Sailor Moon turn her sword into her wand and connected it to the Zord as a key.

"Hey Babe, How bout combine our 2 Zords together." said Tommy

"I would like that, my Black Dino hottie." said Sailor Moon

"Ooohhh!" cooed the Rangers

Sailor Moon and Tommy combined their Brachio and Saber-Tooth Dino Zords.

Zeltrax growled in Anger and charged at them.

"Brachio Staff Power and Saber-Tooth wand Extreme ThunderStorm Blast! Maximum Power!" shouted both Tommy and Serena.

Zeltrax was lifted into the air and soon he was blown to smithereens.

Tommy carried a exhausted Sailor Moon in his arms and plants a kiss on top of her hair. Sailor Saturn took everyone home out of Crystal Tokyo.

Serena was back to her normal self but she was asleep. That's when Jason crouched down and whispered in her ear.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not but if you can, I want you to take good care of Tommy. He's prime catch and you are one very very lucky Sailor Scout/Power Ranger."

And so for the rest of the time, the Rangers planned out their 2 Teachers wedding.


	19. Chapter 19 The Wedding

June 12th: Tommy and Serena's Wedding Day.

Serena sat at her mirror as Kimberly, Katherine, Tanya, Aisha, and the rest of Sailor Scouts helped her get into her Wedding Gown.

The Staff were at the Reefside Beach preparing for the wedding with a flower arch for an Altar, a radio with music for the bridesmaids and Serena when they walk down the aisle. A White Horse that has Daisies in its hair for Serena.

The Rangers teens welcomed The Sailor Scouts, The Veteran Rangers, and the guests that received the invitations.

Tommy walked down the aisle first along with Rocky, Adam, Jason, Conner and Ethan (as his best men). Next The Inner Senshi walked down the aisle also Kira(as Serena's maid of Honor.) They were walking to the song: Sweet Thang by Mary J Blige.

Finally, the radio played Bridal March extended by Jonathan Cain. Everyone turned around to see Serena on the white horse as it galloped to the aisle. Trent helped off her Horse

Serena was wearing a strapless snow white Wedding Gown with Diamond Rhinestones on the top and all over the gown with a train and the veil and a tiara with pink crystals covers her face and trails the dress train while she was holding a Red and White Rose Bouquet. Tommy was Breathless when he saw her.

Serena held Tommy's hands as she reached the destination. The Priest did a prayer of love, asked for any objections (none.) and proceeded towards Tommy and Serena staring at each other.

"Do you Thomas James Oliver, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and health for as long as you both shall live?" asked The Priest

"I do." replied Tommy

"And Do you Serena Tsukino, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and health for as long as you both shall live?" asked The Priest

"I do." replied Serena

Conner gave Tommy her wedding ring.

"Tommy,you repeat after me as put the ring on her finger: With this Ring, I thee wed."

"With this Ring, I thee wed."said Tommy as he slipped a gold diamond ring on her left hand ring finger.

Kira gave Serena his wedding ring.

"Serena, you repeat after me as put the ring on his finger: With this Ring, I thee wed."

"With this Ring, I thee wed." replied Serena as she slipped a gold band on Tommy's hand.

"By the power vested in me and the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Tommy lifted up Serena's veil and leaned forward to kiss her and Serena cupped his face and kissed him. The whole crowd clapped and cheered for them.

The two lovebirds went up the aisle to see the surprise that Trent and his Dad Anton Mercer got for them. A Horse Carriage with Red Roses around it and 6 Horses.(White, Black, and Brown)

They came to the carriage Serena went inside first and Tommy sat next to her. Anton told the Driver to take them to the reception at the Cybercafe and gives him a $100 tip.

"See you soon at the Cybercafe, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver!" called Anton

"Thanks Anton." replied Tommy

"Thank you Mr. Mercer." chimed Serena

The Horses started moving tugging the Carriage along as Serena and Tommy enjoy the view of the beach and the Sunset lit sky.

"Oh Tommy, I'm so happy!" said Serena leaning on his shoulder

Tommy blushes "So am I Serena. So am I." he replies and kissing her lips again as the rode off into the sunset all the way to the Cybercafe.

 **Waiting for the Reception, Honeymoon night, and arrival of their 4 children. They are all going to be posted before nightfall.**

 **All Credits go to my Fanfiction Bestie: brankel1**


	20. Chapter 20 Party Time!

The Carriage came to a stop in front of the Cybercafe. Tommy got out and took Serena's hand and escorted her out of the carriage.

Trent saw them and signaled his dad that they were here. Tommy and Serena both entered the Cybercafe.

"Everyone, please welcome the new Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Tommy Oliver!" announced Anton Mercer.

Tommy and Serena went inside, waved, and thanked everyone for the welcoming. Ethan introduced the guest singer"Ladies and Gentlemen singing his new song Never knew I needed, may I please present Ne-yo! The Crowd cleared the way as Tommy and Serena took their first dance as Husband and Wife.

As they were dancing, Zordon's Ghost and the Spirit of Queen Serenity looked down on them and sprinkle their magic to bless their legendary disciples on their marriage and gives them their wings of love. The other legendary Power Rangers, Jason, the rest of the Sailor Senshi and the Dino Thunder Rangers watch as the love couple take the sky.

Tommy and Serena felt happiness as they Dance on the clouds as the song began.

For the way you changed my plans

For being the perfect distraction

For the way you took the idea that I have

Of everything that I wanted to have

And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah

For the ending of my first begin

(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)

And for the rare and unexpected friend

(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)

For the way you're something that I'd never choose

But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose

And never wanna be without ever again

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

So when you were here I had no idea

You the best thing I never knew I needed

So now it's so clear, I need you here always

My accidental happily

(Ever after)

The way you smile and how you comfort me

(With your laughter)

I must admit you were not a part of my book

But now if you open it up and take a look

You're the beginning and the end of every chapter

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

So when you were here I had no idea

(When you were here)

You the best thing I never knew I needed

(That I needed)

So now it's so clear, I need you here always

(Now it's so clear)

Who knew that I could be

(Who knew that I could be)

So unexpectedly

(So unexpectedly)

Undeniably happier

Sitting with you right here, right here next to me

Girl, you're the best

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

(Said I needed)

So when you were here I had no idea

(When you were here)

(Said I had no idea)

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

(That I needed)

So now it's so clear I need you here always

(Now it's so clear)

(So clear, so clear, I need you always)

Now it's so clear, I need you here always

After the dance, Devin and Cassie proposed a toast for them to bless them on their marriage and may happiness fulfill their lives.

Then, Everyone had their dinner and Tommy and Serena saw their own Wedding Cake which was a 6ft Chocolate cake with White Chocolate Frosting and their own ranger colors: Pink & Black. They cut it together and shared a piece of their own cake.

All of the Single Women were all crowded together as Serena tossed her Red & White Rose Bouquet. They were all fighting for it. Unfortunately it was tossed and someone caught it.

Andros.

Andros looking Surprised as if he had won the lottery.

"Good Catch, Andros." said Carlos

Andros smiled nervously.

"Yeah, Good Catch and I would start running for your life if I were you." said T.J.

"Why?" asked Andros

"Well, Uh... All those Women and Ladies are kinda not happy that you caught it." replied T.J.

And true all the women were ganging on poor Andros and he fled with bouquet in his arms with all the ladies including Halely.

"Kira?" called Serena

"Yes, Mrs. Oliver?" replied Kira

"I want to thank you, Conner, Ethan, and Trent for everything and helping me become once again a heroine of justice with my man."

"No Problem."

"Here, take this." Serena handed her a golden moon locket playing Once Upon a December.

"Thank you. So very much."

As everyone said goodbye to the lovebirds as drove off away on their honeymoon. Ethan had programed Fireworks from his computer, spelling out: TOMMY AND SERENA 4 EVER.

Conner decorated Tommy's Jeep with Red and Pink ribbons saying: Just Married in Cursive writing.


	21. Chapter 21 Honeymoon

Ocean City, NJ

Tommy and Serena just arrived in the exclusive hotel that Billy and Jason paid for. They came across the Honeymoon Suite as they were home. Tommy held Serena and balanced the electric card key, tapped the door open, went inside, closed the door with his foot.

Serena went to the Bathroom and was surprised to find a hot tub filled with some Lavender-Vanilla scented Bubble bath and Rose Petals every where in the water. On the other side, there's a fountain cascading Dark Chocolate in it. There were candles all over the Bathroom to give it a more Romantic feeling.

Tommy went to Serena and wrapped his arms around her waist as he unzips her gown letting it slide off of her slender body form. Serena turned around to face him and kisses him while she unbuttons his dress shirt. She was undressing him until he got into the warm Bubble bath.

She was still in her black lingerie with the Dino Thunder Symbol. Tommy reached out to her, unclasp her bra and slipped it off. His hands then went to her waist and slips off her panties as she was dragged into the warm bubbly water.

The Happy Ranger Couple sat still, letting the jets soothe their bodies after everything that has happened today. Tommy picked up a strawberry, dipped into the Dark Chocolate fountain, and brought to Serena's lips.

Serena bit on the strawberry but as she was eating, she stuck a strawberry in the fountain and with it she dripped chocolate onto his chest and drew a little heart.

Tommy loved her ministration, he straddles her, puts the jets setting to pulse, and leans her over the jets. Serena moaned as the warm water hit her sensitive spot. She grabbed his shoulders and pulls him towards her.

They loved this sexual feeling between, Serena keeps begging for Tommy to make love to her. Tommy drain the tub, wrapped her and himself in towels while he took them back to the bedroom. He couldn't wait to be near her again under the warm covers.

Serena felt so alive (her look in Sailor Moon R but without her ribbons and serious face.) Tommy got between her and carefully slid himself into her and sexed her to their hearts desires. She feels so good and relaxed.

"T...T...Tommy! I'm about to cum." cried Serena

"Try to hold it in for awhile." replied Tommy still pounding her inside.

"Ah..aah...AAAAHHH!"screamed Serena as she came onto Tommy.

Tommy felt her creme and that became his undoing and he came inside her. Both of them cooled off from their heated passion as relax they cuddle under the sheets all night long.


	22. Chapter 22 Meet Tommy Jr and Rebecca

After 2 weeks Tommy and Serena came back from their honeymoon. But before they can settle back in their house, Serena felt dizzy so she asked Tommy if they can stop at the Pharmacy.

Serena rushed inside the house to the Bathroom and took out the Pregnancy test that she bought. Tommy was downstairs looking at scenic view of the rose garden Serena made spelling out his name. Serena came downstairs and joined Tommy.

"Tommy, I have some news." said Serena.

"What is it Serena?" asked Tommy

She took a deep breath. "I'm Pregnant."

"Really? You are?!" he replied

Serena nodded

"Yyeeesss!" Tommy cheered

After a few months, Serena was in the hospital, giving birth with Tommy by her side.

Serena pushed and screamed with all her might until the baby came out crying.

"It's a boy." said the Doctor holding it for the couple to see the baby.

Serena and Tommy were so happy but that wasn't all, because Serena felt something else kicking her and pushed harder until they heard another crying.

"OMG!" said Tommy and Serena

The Doctor came back up: "It's a Girl."

Tommy and Serena felt blessed, they now have children they called their own: Tommy jr. and Rebecca.

The Rangers teens who are now graduates, welcomed the new Neon Dino Rangers into the world.

Conner pointed his index finger and the twins grabbed it. Ethan looked at the twins and the twins smiled laughing. Trent was a playmate to the babies as they grabbed and drooled on his shirt sleeve. Halely was dragged down the babies as they were pulling her hair. By nightfall, Kira gave the offsprings a little musicbox to soothe them and put them to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23 Happy Family

Tommy Jr, Rebecca, and their 2 baby siblings Shawn and Emily love their parents.

Every weekend they help them around the house and sit outside on the Patio Swing listening to the birds.

Ethan and Conner showed T.J.(Tommy Jr.)how to play soccer and how to play Dungeons and Dragons online. Kira showed Rebecca how to play a guitar and listen to different music.

At night the two were looking over at the photo album of their parents' past lives.

"So, there you guys are." said Serena

"Oh, Hi Mama, we were just looking at this picture of you and Dad." said Tommy Jr.

"Yeah, I wish to be a Sailor Scout/Power Ranger someday." replied Rebecca

"Well, You will someday but now it's time for bed. You two."

"Ok Mom."

Serena grabbed the book as the twins got ready for bed.

"Good Night." said Serena

"Good Night Mom." said the Kids


	24. Chapter 24 Dancing for Ice cream

Tommy Jr and Rebecca made friends with Alena and Ajax.(Andros and Ashley's kids.)

They were playing outside, until they heard music from inside the house. A Whole New World from Aladdin. Ajax took Rebecca's hand and danced with her.

Andros and Ashley saw this and were smiling and clapping as they were ending.

Then the radio played Rockin Robin which Tommy Jr and Alena were dancing to but not too crazy like.

Tommy and Serena came out and saw the performance of the children and took pictures/video.

As soon as they were done, The parents decided to treat the kids to Ice cream at Halely's cybercafe.

The Kids cheered as they danced their way to Tommy's Jeep.

The End.

 **Well, that's that. The Final Chapter of Moon and Dino Forever Love. My Love Credits to my fans (especially brankel1 my BFF.) No credit to Dash master 48.**


	25. Chapter 25 Christmas time

It was a cold Winter day here in the city of Reefside.

T.J. (Tommy jr) and Rebecca were playing outside in the snow and Serena was inside the house watching them.

Tommy stood behind her and sighed.

"Well Serena, this is going to be our first Christmas together as a family. I can't think of anything else that would be more than you and our kids." said Tommy

"I couldn't have any other way, Tommy." replied Serena as she hugged him.

Christmas Morning 7:00am:

Tommy Jr and Rebecca woke up, quietly pick up Shawn and Emily from their cribs, and snuck downstairs to the living room Christmas tree.

"Wow, we've got a lot presents." whispered T.J

"Tell me about it." replied Rebecca

Shawn and Emily giggles and bounces in their arms.

"Quiet, you'll wake Mommy and Daddy." said Rebecca

"Ok let's move out."said T.J.

They moved down the stairs towards the Christmas tree. Rebecca received 6 gifts as well as T.J. and the baby twins received 4 gifts.

"Hey! Where are Mom and Dad's gifts?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah, it's just not fair that we got all these presents while our parents get nothing." replied T.J.

"We didn't get nothing. We got our presents and we got all of you." said a voice

The Kids turned around to see their parents sitting on the couch sipping on some Hot Chocolate.

"How long have you...?" asked Rebecca

"...been sitting here? For quite awhile."replied Tommy

The whole family laughed as the kids continued to open their gifts. Serena opened the gift that Tommy gave her. A chocolate diamond bracelet.

Serena kisses him and he opened the present she handed him. A Rolex Silver Watch. Tommy rubbed his nose with her.

Later that night...

Tommy was sitting in bed when Serena came out of the bathroom wearing a Santa Claus spaghetti strap nightgown.

Tommy looked at her and was breathless.

"Beautiful." he commented

Serena crawled on top of him and caress his bare chest, reached inside his pajama pants, and massaged his shaft. He groaned when she did this, making him wet.

Tommy couldn't stand her teasing anymore and basically once again they crawled under the sheets and made love til the sun arose.

 **Well I made a Christmas special for this one. I'll do more on the other stories. But if you have any ideas please comment below and I'll respond ASAP.**


	26. Chapter 26 Anniversary

Tommy awakens up to bright summer day but this is day is before their 2nd anniversary that he married his beautiful Sailor Soldier wife. The one and only; Serena Tsukino-Oliver(Sailor Moon.)

He sees her still asleep in her Rose pink nightgown looking more beautiful than he could ever dreamed. Serena shifts around in her sleep trying to find Tommy's warmth.

She finally awakes up in a smile to greet her Power Ranger Husband. Thanks to Kenji and Ikuko (Serena's Parents.) They are going to the Atlantis Resort and Spa for a vacation.

"I'm glad that your father gave us this vacation." said Tommy

"Well he really loves you, and he treats you like a good son in law." replied Serena

"And we got a private room for ourselves." added Tommy

"That was my mom's idea." said Serena

"Well, tell her I said thanks." replied Tommy

After they all packed up with their children, Conner with his Anna and their goddaughter Alina. They were all off to the Bahamas.

They were at the Atlantis Resort as soon they were all check in, All the Kids were rushing towards the pool. Tommy and Serena just shook their heads and got changed.

Tommy jr, Alina, Rebecca, Shawn, and Emily accompanied by Tommy and Conner were swimming along in the pool until Serena and Anna came out to join them.

Tommy saw Serena in her white bathing suit with pink ruffles and orange daisies that is showing off her cream sexy legs. He wolf whistles at her and she blushes at him.

Serena entered the pool water and played with the kids while Conner whispered silently to Tommy. They both nod and he swam towards her and caress her face.

Conner show the kids towards the Water Park around the corner of the hotel with the large slide. Tommy jr and Rebecca led the rest of their siblings and friends to fun and the super cool Aquariam.

Now Tommy and Serena were alone. He picked her up bridal style to the bedroom where a Jacuzzi was waiting for them but that's for later.

Tommy and Serena kissed passionately and sat on the bed. He unties the top of her bathing suit and pulls it down towards her ankles and she kicked it off.

Serena was now naked in front of Tommy. She pulls off his swimming trunks and straddles his waist. They made passionate love for 5 hours until the kids came back.

The whole family spend time together for the rest of the day eating dinner with their favorite TV cartoon characters.

The couple kissed their kids good night and wished them to be good while they have their Sleepover with their cousins. As they went to their deck jacuzzi and relaxed.

Tommy and Serena were sitting up looking at the stars and making out in the Jacuzzi naked with Chocolate strawberries and sexy Candles everywhere. For the rest of the summer they enjoyed with their kids in Atlantis Resort, Bermuda.


End file.
